


The Butterfly

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Intense, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom dance to one of your favourite songs, and then he pins you against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Butterfly

You had just enjoyed a lovely dinner. You had cooked Tom his favourite. And the whole time during dinner Tom’s hand had been on your thigh. Not doing anything sexual, just making small slow circles with his fingers, more calming and playful than arousing. You had discussed both of our long days. He told you about rehearsal for Thor 2 was going and you were in the midst of describing to him a conundrum you were stuck with when writing your new novel, a lack of description for a character. His hand moved up your thigh a little and you became momentarily flustered but continued on. You saw the glint in his eye that told you he had something planned. Being quite a character himself, he offered a few suggestions and you decided to let it stew more in the back of your head. When you were through talking he stood up to clear the dishes and you stood up to help but he shook his head and gave you a kiss on the lips, telling you that to stay in your seat.

As he strode back into the kitchen, you couldn't help but admire how handsome he looked. He was wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, simple grey vest, and black pants. He had also insisted that even though you stayed home 95% of the time during the day, you had to change out of of your pajamas…despite your best attempts at giving him the “pouty face.” To avoid the dreaded fear of pants, you wore a mid length white skirt, and the light blue top that you know he loved, with nothing else underneath.

He re-entered the room and took your hand and brought you into the living room. He walked over to where his iPhone was plugged into speakers. You’d been listening to some romantic guitar music through dinner as he knew it calmed you down. But he changed the music and it changed to the sound of an Irish fiddle. You knew the tune immediately, The Butterfly by Celtic Woman. He turned back to face you and took your hand. He pulled you close to him with one arm around your waist and the other holding your hand. You figured out his intentions and placed your left hand on his shoulder. You let him lead like the gentleman he was. Never the most confident, you were nervous about your dancing abilities (or lack there of) but you just let the sound of the music fill you and let Tom lead. You never once lost contact with those aquamarine orbs of his. Those eyes. they were definitely the kind someone could get lost in if they stared for too long. And that was exactly what you were doing. They seemed, almost hypnotic.

The tempo of the music of the sped up and the rhythm became wilder and you noticed he slowly backing you against a wall.

“Sweetheart, what are you doing?”

“Shhh” came his only reply, and he silenced you with a kiss. He soon had you backed against the wall, not totally sure what he was going to do next. He began leaving feather light kisses down your neck. He pulled his hands away from yours and bunched up the hem of your skirt, only to see you weren’t wearing panties. He looked at you again with that mischievous grin. He was even more pleased to reach a few fingers between your legs to find you thoroughly soaked. He quickly undid his belt and and trousers, pushing them to the floor in a hurry, like he was dying and fucking you was the only way to keep him alive. He grabbed your legs and wrapped them tightly around his waist, making sure you were thoroughly anchored to him.The tempo became more…alive almost as his shoved his massive cock inside you and began fucking you at a fast and furious pace. Your arms were wrapped around his neck while his hands were clamped onto your hips. He was like an animal: raw, uninhibited, and you were loving every second of it. He kissed you hard and began to moan louder, slewing curse words his elevated language usually never used..except for these special times.You knew he was close to cumming, as were you. The song drew to it’s climax as he whispered in your ear

“Cum. Now” before biting down on your neck, marking you as his. You came in an almost violent orgasm, bucking you hips wildly against him and you felt him cum, filling you up with your his. He stood there on wobbly legs for a moment before collapsing onto the couch. Some other song started playing but you both ignored it. You were too busy kissing him, repaying him for making one of your ultimate fantasies come to life.


End file.
